


Weapons Inspection

by aika_max



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after Bastille Day] When going over reports, Lee needs to learn to be careful where he looks because others are starting to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Inspection

Lee Adama leaned closer to the President Roslin to whisper something in confidence. She'd appreciated his advice, and likewise leaned closer to him to listen to whatever it was that he was about to say. She nodded her head after having heard him and returned to the work at hand.

During the quick exchange between the two, Billy watched them intently. On the surface, Captain Apollo was yet another of her advisors, but the President seemed to listen to him differently than she did to him or even Commander Adama. He couldn't put his finger on just what was different, but it wasn't the time to make speculations about the President's listening habits just yet. If the President started making bad decisions, then he might have to intervene. In the meantime, he kept his opinions about the former teacher and viper pilot to himself.

"Billy, would you personally deliver these to Commander Adama?" President Roslin asked her aide.

"Yes, Madam President, but would it not be easier for Captain Adama to deliver them when he returns to the  _Galactica_?" he asked, sounding very prim and formal.

"Captain Apollo and I still have a few items to discuss, and I need that information delivered promptly to the Commander." The look on her face showed that she'd very purposefully thought about her request.

"I'm sorry," he said with a slight bow and then left the room to complete the President's request.

Once he was finally gone, Lee spoke to the President freely. "Do you think he's starting to suspect something?"

"No, you  _are_  my advisor," she stated logically, "but they  _might_  start talking if you keep looking down my blouse."

"Laura!" he said as an uncharacteristic blush started to show.

"So you're denying it, Captain Apollo?" she quizzed as she might have done in her former career as a teacher.

He said nothing as he turned his head away from her.

She cocked her head to the side, showing him with her posture that she thought she was right.

Lee cleared his head and finished the work that remained. Unfortunately, the President hadn't mentioned work merely as a way to get Billy out of the room so the two could be alone. Apollo was busy reading reports about the progress of Tom Zarek and the rest of the prisoners when he felt a hand on his right knee.

His head snapped up. "Madam President?"

"I didn't say anything, Captain," she replied without removing her left hand from his leg.

"No, you didn't," he conferred as he attempted to return his attention to the last of the reports. After he was done, he stood up and stretched.

The President watched him as he walked around the table stand in front of her. She smiled to herself about the view, but kept her head low so he couldn't see her face. Unconsciously she adjusted the lapel of her suit jacket as she sat.

Lee coughed. "Madam President. Laura," he added for emphasis.

Putting the paperwork aside, she looked up at him, giving her complete attention.

"You really shouldn't do that," he said, inclining his head toward her.

A victorious smile graced her face. "So you  _were_  looking down my blouse."

"No, Madam President," he said trying to keep a firm hold of the formal tone they used when working. "I just had to make sure the President's secret 'weapons' were properly concealed."

"They are. For now," she amended with a smirk.

"Maybe later then," Captain Apollo said to her before excusing himself from her presence.


End file.
